The Goddess Of High School
by AkatsukiCrush
Summary: Check out when one of the strongest goddess enter a high school full of ninja. Naruto's gang and the Akatsuki take a liking to the new girl but can they find out why she so special? It's a twist of Naruto and Greek Mythology. Take a look.
1. Chapter 1: INFO

Name: Nyx Night

Age: 16 [on birth certificate]

Orgins: Unknown

Looks: hair changes from black-purple-blue-silver.

Eyes: same as hair

Style: Her own

Attitude: Calm, collective, loving, find out more in story

Friends: Unknown

Nyx woke up alone in her room again. She looked out the window and saw the moon full, she growled and turned her head toward her closet, she got up and walked towards it.

"Since I know I'm not going to sleep for a while. Might as well start picking out an outfit for my first day of school." She said as she took out a black skirt and a blue tank top. "Some fishnet would go great with the shirt and some heel boots." She mumbled to her self. She looked out the window adn growled again as she saw the starless night and a full moon. "I hate you Artemis..You make something so beautiful and yet your such a bitch. Heffer goddess." She yelled at the moon glaring.

**_To be seen_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Begin~**

Naruto's POV

"Alright! Who stole my homework?" Sakura yelled as everybody laughed, she just fumed and ran over to me.

'Crap.' I thought as she slammed her hand down at my desk.

"Where is it? I know you have it Naruto, you stupid baka!" She screamed as she was about to hit me, I closed my eyes hoping that it wouldn't hurt as much.

"Ms. Haruno, Would you be so kindly as to sit in your sit?" Kurenai said as she let the books fall on her desk.

"Yes, Kurenai-sensei." She said as she walked towards her seat.

"And Sakura?" She added, Sakura looked up, "Your homework is on the floor." She said smiling. Sakura picked the paper off the ground and blushed.

"Oops." She said blushing; Sakura looked towards me but then back at the board. Kurenai-sensei stared writing the assignment on it. About a half an hour into the class someone knocks on the door. Everyone looks for a moment and then back to working.

"Why are you so late?" Kurenai asked someone on the other side of the door

"I'm so sorry. I just got here yesterday and got lost trying to find the school. I understand if there are some punishments." A smoothing voice answered.

"Well that's rude to not show someone around. Since you are new, you may come in." Kurenai said, she walked towards the front of the class.

"Listen up. We have a new student and I would like you to show her good hospitality." Kurenai-sensei announced

Sasori's POV

"I wonder who the poor girl, un." Deidara chuckled as the door opened wider, everyone froze. For a goddess just walked inside her throne.

She wore a black mini skirt with knee high boots, she also wore a tight dark blue tank top with a long sleeve black fishnet shirt over it. Her hair was long and shinning, her hair pure black that sparkled silver, like a stars at night. Her skin was tan and pale at the same time. Her body was so...mature, every curve was in ALL the right places and her lips were begging to be kissed. Her eyes were a beautiful deep shade of blue, midnight, her eyes sparkled when the sun hit her eyes. She had a black bag with silver stars and blue cresant moons everywhere on it and a purple writing on the back.

"Wow." You breathed out, everyone was silent and wide mouth even Kurenai-sensei.

Nyx's POV

I walked into the front and looked around, everyone was quite. 'Wow. They look so...cute. I never understood why all they hated humans. They look fine to me.' I thought.

"Hello. My name is Night, Nyx. But Call me Nyx. I like the night and the stars, water and cats. All animals but I prefer cats more. I hate people who think they're better than they assume they are and liars." I said as I looked towards the teacher.

"Well Nyx. That's a strange name, what does it mean?" She asked

"It's a very original name." I answered trying not to say much, I always did hate attention.

"Nyx is the Goddess of Night. Greek mythology. One of the lesser gods." A red haired boy said in the back, he was next to a boy with long blonde hair up half way and covering his left eye.

"Well then, that's where we differ on the views on Greek Mythology, -?" I asked as I was always polite no matter how fumed and angry I was.

"Akuna no Sasori." He said nodding towards me with a smirk; I ignore the girls giving me glares.

"Well I'll get you started with this class Ms. Night, follow me to my desk and we'll get this finished quickly." Kurenai said.

"Yes ma'am." I said as I followed her, I turned toward Sasori and smiled. 'I always liked a challenge.' I thought as I turned toward my teacher.

No one's POV

"Man she's hot!"

"Wow. I'm so gonna ask her out!"

"Bet that she won't look at you!"

"Wow, un. She's something else, un." Deidara said looking at her, she turned around and saw Deidara; he waved his hand and smiled. She smiled and waved back at him. He blushed.

"Cuuute Deidara's got a crush!" Hidan said as he pulled his hair

"Leave the brat alone." Sasori said

"Yeah, un! HEY!" Deidara said as he and Sasori got into a mini fight

"Hey Naruto!" Shikamaru whispered, Naruto turned away from Nyx to his face

"What you think of the new girl?" He asked pointing at her

"Her name is Nyx not new girl!" He whispered back angrily

"Why so defensive? She's just beautiful girl. First actually." He added blushing at the fact that he ended up waving at her and she waved back

"I think everyone's crushing on her hard." Ten Ten said as she pointed to all the guys

'Damn. She's right. Everyone's gonna try and make a move. I'm gonna show her around!' Naruto thought with a smile, he got up with his bag and started to pack up. The bell rang and everyone ran out, Naruto saw Nyx walking down the hall alone.

'Great!' He thought, he tapped on her shoulder and she turned around confused.

"Hi!" He said

"Hello." She said as she calmed

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" He yelled as he smiled big, she smiled back

"I'm Nyx Night; it's very nice to meet you Uzumaki." She said

"Actually it's Naruto. Uzumaki is my last name. Are you from around here?" He asked as the girl blushed.

"I'm not from Japan. I'm Greek, I lived in Athens. It's why I'm much tanner than most here. But still pale none the less. I'm sorry. I'm still getting use to the appropriate titles and such." She blushed messing with the ends of her beautiful hair, Naruto smiled while blushing. This was working out to his advantage.

"Wow. You're from Greece! That's cool." He said, "Hey, I know we just met but can I show you around school and Konoha?" he asked as he gave her an honest smile and puppy eyes. She blushed at his expression.

"I would love that. Thank you Naruto." She said smiling, "I don't know where my classes are but here is my schedule." she said handing them to him, he took and grin bigger.

"We have all the same classes!" He said as he picked her up and laughed, she blushed red and laughed too. "Sorry." he said putting her down gently and taking her hand.

"Is this what all guys do here in Japan?" She asked as he walked her down to another classroom, everyone was looking at them and she just smiled and waved, everyone seemed to turn red and the girls were giving her, what she'd called, Hera's eye.

"This is Plant and wild life survival class." Naruto said to her, she smiled and nodded

"So are these common here?" She asked not knowing what to say, "I guess I'm kind of spoil. Never really having to deal with this. But! I'm willing to try new things." She said smiling to Naruto, he blushed and nodded.

"You realize that our teacher is a girl and a tough one at that. I'm warning you now. Anko can be burtal." He said looking around expecting her to jump out like always.

"Oh. Okay. Naruto? Do you have any friends?" She asked as he looked away hurt for a couple second.

"Kind of, but I'm more of the class clown. So I know everyone in a way." He explained scratching his head, she smiled and looked his eyes, and Naruto looked away blushing sitting down in the last row.

"You have beautiful eyes; they remind me of Sapphire when hit with the sunlight. So bright and pretty." Nyx chuckled as she took of her bag and sat down next to Naruto

'Wow, she something else.' Naruto thought as he looked at her, his eyes went down to her lips. 'I'd do anything to be able to kiss her.' Naruto thought as he turned red and looked away.

"Naruto? Are you okay?" She asked as she put her hand on his forehead, the class was watching, surprise for the concern of him.

"Y-Yeah. I-I'm f-fine." He said stuttering and turning redder

"But your face is all red!" She augured pouting her lips slight making her looks hotter and adorable; all the guys were turning red.

"I'm fine-" he started before the door swinged open to reveal..


	3. Chapter 3

"I think it's time to leave." She said as the bell rang. Naruto nodded and went with her to their 4th class. Health and Healing; it's a two section class. First half of the year we learn health and the next healing. On some days both. Two different teachers.

"So health and healing. Who teaches Health and who teaches healing, Naruto?" Nyx asked as we both sat down in the middle against the wall.

"Jiraya teaches Health, in my opinion. Horrible choice. He's a huge Pervert! But he's still kinda cool. And Tsunade teaches Healing, but she's also Vice Principle of this school so you'll see her around." Naruto explained. Nyx nodded understanding him.

"Hello class! We have a lovely new student so make her feel welcome! Come introduce yourself!" Jiraya said excited, Nyx looked at me nervous upon seeing his smile; I gave her a small smirk and whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry. If he does anything I'll kick his ass. I'll always protect you Nyx. That's a promise!" Naruto said as he gently grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She smile and nodded going up to the front and introduced herself.

Once Nyx introduced herself and said she was Greek, Jiraya jumped at the chance to try and speak Greek; he once told me he wanted to learn Greek. But he got confused when Nyx spoke it saying that it was much harder and difficult. She explained that she was brought up speaking ancient Greek, Altantian and normal Greek. He then assigned easy work. Read and answer from the health book.

"Amazing. You are a truly gifted young lady; I am hoping Naruto has been a gentleman to you instead of a brute." Jiraya said with some hidden pride. Nyx smiled

"Naruto has been most kind and I feel as if I can trust him completely. We clicked instantaneously!" she said excited, Naruto blushed and Jiraya caught this.

"Naruto can I speak with you for a minute. We'll be right back Ms. Night." Jiraya said as he took Naruto to his desk. "Naruto. You better make your move or someone else would; maybe not as fast but still!" Jiraya said in a hush tone. Naruto sighed and nodded and blushed red.

"She awesome and cute and-and." Naruto said turning redder and redder.

"Wow. You're completely smitten by her" He asked as he got right in his face.

"So what!" Naruto said turning redder. "I hope she likes me too." He added looking at her; she was spacing out and ignoring all the looks from the kids in class.

"I believe so. Be careful what you say to her Naruto and keep treating her the way she should. Women like that. And hopefully she'll be yours soon." Jiraya said as he rubbed Naruto's blonde hair grinning, Naruto frowned but nodded grinning as well.

"Naruto. What do we have next?" Nyx asked from afar.

"Oh. Also Pervy-sage! We have all the same classes together!" Naruto whispered excitedly to Jiraya as he watched his student walk to his seat. He stood shocked, something was off but it was good. He hopes.

"This is the happiest I've ever seen Naruto. Make the right choice kid." Jiraya whispered to the cute seen of Naruto and Nyx. A cute and interesting match for each other.

* * *

Time passed, Naruto and Nyx just talked about random things, family wasn't brought up and both parties liked it that way. Of coursed they finished their work which is the first for Naruto Uzumaki the infamous Class clown, sleeper and lazy boy.

"So whats you favorite part about Japan so far?" Naruto asked as he shared his snack with her

"The pure beauty of the country area. The aura it gives off. This is my first time leaving home and I'm so glad I came here! It's so nice. How about you? What's your favorite part about your homeland?" she asked taking a bite and smiling at its chocolaty-ness

"...I don't know. Oh! My secret spots around the school and around the area! ssh~ though. It's a secret!" Naruto whispered and grin, Nyx giggled.

{I feel like a giggling fool around him.. Why? I can't possibly like him...not that quickly! Right?} she thought to herself in distress and Naruto blushed slightly

"That sounds..wonderful. I didn't think this place would have secret places." She whispered back to him, he chuckled and nodded.

"Oh and the name of the snack is called Pocky! It's so super uber delicious!" Naruto said handing her another pocky, she reached for it and ended up grabbing Naruto's hand

"Oh s-sorry. Meanttogetthepocky!"she said quickly taking the pocky and sticking it in her mouth, Naruto saw her blush and blushed redder.

{Her skin is so soft. I wonder if her body is soft-wait what? DAMN YOU JIRAYA! You and your damn lectures about girls and stuff! Ugh.. Now i'm a pervert like him! GReat~..} Naruto thought as he let his head fall to the table, Nyx was a bit startled by the action but smiled. She looked at the time. Next class would begin soon then lunch she believed.

"Naruto? We should get ready to leave. The bell." Nyx explained picking up her books and work and putting it in her bag.

"Remember! I'm gonna carry your books!" Naruto shouted with a huge grin and a blush across his face, Nyx laughed and handed him a couple of book. The bell rang.


	4. Chapter 4

Nyx and Naruto walked down the hall without a care in the world, boys were looking at Nyx as if she was their Heiress in danger and glare daggers into Naruto. The girls stared at Nyx with hatred while some looked at Naruto with new interest, if he can walk with a girl like her then he must be special!

"So what's next Naruto?" Nyx asked as they walked by classes and more people.

"We have P.E./Combat class. It doesn't switch but its more on the teachers mood which is creepy. His name is Might Guy, Guy-sensei." Naruto said as he smiled at her.

"Oh...Combat? This reminds me of school. I'm never good with one on one fighting, just dodging and running away." Nyx said embarrassed

"Don't worry I'm here to protect you! I'll make sure you don't get hurt. But we do have to dress out. So come on, we have to get you an outfit. We got enough time." Naruto said, Nyx nodded and followed Naruto to a store like hut net to the office.

"It looks like a small store." Nyx said blinking

"Yeah, there are other store like these with certain thing you can get for free. The rest, well you mainly need to buy yourself." Naruto explained as he opened the door for her, they walked towards the clothes, she also got a couple of sneakers.

"Just pick out what you like and try it on. I'll wait out here." Naruto smiled, Nyx smiled and nodded. She put her bag next to Naruto and picked up a couple of clothes, she closed the blinds. In a snap of her finger Nyx tried on 5 outfits and picked 2 for now. Two of the shirts were passed the elbow, low cut for a hint of clevage but not much. They stopped above the bellybutton. one was skin tight and neon blue, the other a little looser but still tight and it is black. The bottoms are both different; one were shorts that are 3 inches below the butt and skin tight, black. While the other one was baggy loose but still showed off her figure, purple. She stayed in the room for another minute and came out.

"Got two I like and the shoes to match! Lets go! or pay?" Nyx asked unsure

"We can go, the camera in the front knows its us so were good. Yeah, I know. I don't understand this policy either but whatever! Let's go!" Naruto said. Nyx nodded and stuffed the two outfits and the shoes into her bag and ran with Naruto to class.

They ran to a huge building painted brown, as they got there they noticed that their teacher was late and both sighed in relieve, Naruto grabbed Nyx towards a group of people.

"Hey guys meet Nyx!" he yelled out as he pointed at her, she hid behind him which made his friend laugh and him smile, Naruto put her infront of him and she smiled and waved timidly

"Hi, I'm Nyx Night. The new exchange student." Nyx said, the guys blushed and the girls smiled and waved back, expect two

"This is Kiba, Shino, Choji and Shikamaru. That's Ten Ten, Hinata, Sakura and Ino." Naruto explained pointing to each person

"Hi everyone." Nyx said, everyone exchanged hello's and it seem well, until some girls got catty.

"Hey, I know your new but we gotta lay down the ground rules." Ino said

"Yeah. You can't just walk into our school and bat your eye at every guy you see." Sakura said,

{Now this is why I hate little girls.} Nyx thought with a frustrated sigh

"I'm not batting my eyes to no one. I'm here for my own reason not for boys. But if I find a special man I can't wait." Nyx said and she guessed it was the wrong this to say to these girls.

"You're walking around like your the shit! And trying to make Naruto feel like he's special when he never is! Unlike our Sasuke-kun!" Ino said rudely

"Wait is Sasuke that prick who called you a dork?" Nyx said sitting down, "He's nothing special." she added smiling at Naruto who was shot down by Ino's comment but was now grinning.

{Guess this is Combat class? Staying with girls ready to slit your throat?} Nyx thought

"Wait wait wait! You don't like Sasuke? Sasuke Uchiha?" Kiba said astounded as well as everyone of Naruto's friends

"He's rude. He's like the boys back home in Greece. Stuck up and thing their Zeus all mighty." Nyx sighed, Kiba, Naruto, Choji, Shino, Shikamaru, Ten Ten and Hinata started laughing hard, Sakura and Ino glared at her with fire.

"I like this chick! Someone who doesn't like Uchiha's is fine by me! Welcome to the group!" Kiba said hugging her like Naruto did

"eep!" Nyx squealed, Naruto sense her tense and kicked Kiba and caught Nyx before she even had the chance to fall

"Thanks." She whispered, he nodded. "Don't kill her or I will keel you Dog!" Naruto said smiling as he put her in her seat, she blush a bit, Naruto was warm.

"Why you-" Kiba began

"So Nyx what's Greece like!" Ten Ten asked before the fighting started, all attention on her, Sakura and Ino stood away but still within earshot.

"Well they're two parts of it like any other country. A urban and suburban side. I lived in the urban side, it's so peaceful. Big lushest green fields, trees surrounding everywhere. The beach so close that once you wake up you can smell the fresh morning breeze." Nyx explained, everyone seem to be entrance with her home, "The cities are like any other cities. Loud, fun, lots of things to find out, small adventure to go on. But always go with someone who knows Greece because it's easy to get lost in." Nyx laughed, everyone agreed

"Hey! Let's see if we can get Granny Tsunade to take us to Greece for our junior field trip! It'll be cool and Nyx can be our guide!" Naruto exclaimed, everyone agreed and Nyx just sighed, after finally getting away from there she might be force to go back...damn it all

"Well if we go to Greece, I wanna party!" Kiba said as he put Shikamaru in a choke hold

"Hey let go idiot! Ow!" Shikamaru yelled, those two fought while everyone laughed, Nyx stayed close to Naruto

"Your friends are nice. Except for Sakura and Ino but I'm guessing they'll come around. Right?" Nyx said

"Depends, I guess. You insult 'their Sasuke' so that'll be awhile to overcome." Naruto explained. Naruto's heart was racing, if she sat any closer he might want to smell her. Which is creepy but she smelled like something. Something sweet.

"I'm tired. I'm glad we don't have to do anything in this class." Nyx said as she leaned slightly on Naruto, his face turns Cherry red. It was a good thing his friends decided to ignore them and talk about something elsewhere.

"Y-Yeah." Naruto shuddered. Naruto was shocked that he didn't feel any weight when Nyx lead against him. Naruto was getting back to his color, until she gently put her head on the crook of his neck. Naruto blushes heavily and he heard her gasp a little.

"Sorry. I was really tired. I didn't sleep at all last night, do you mind?" Nyx asked with a blush and her eyes slowly closing, Naruto nodded 'no'.

"I don't mind. No one is around to bother you." Naruto said, Nyx mumbled a 'thank you' before drifting off for a cat nap. Naruto felt his heart flutter away, he put his chin on her hair and was glad they were far away and hidden away from everyone. No one would bother either one of them, Naruto never felt more at peace and nervous at the same time. Naruto is going to be a freak for doing this, but she smelled so good. He bent down to her ear and dip his nose in her hair and took a deep breathe of her hair; he felt so light headed because she smelled so sweet like fruit with some coconut? He thought, he didn't care, she smelled good. He had her all to himself.

"Hm?" Naruto asked himself when he opened his eyes and looked at Nyx, he felt like he had just woken up from a high. Had he just thought he had her all to himself? He felt Nyx stirred a little, she lifted her head

"Is it almost time to go?" She asked sleepily, she looked at him and gave him a small smile

"Almost, about 15 more minutes. After this it's lunch." Naruto said with a small blush covering his cheeks, Nyx nodded and she blushed a bit

"Ummm, did you-" She started but she was interrupted by two people

"Excuse me but can we talk to you Ms. Night?" A red head said, a blonde guy stood next to him

"What about?" Nyx asked, she felt uncomfortable and sat up straighter against Naruto, who was also alert.

"Well just keep this short and sweet, un. Stay away from the losers, un. You don't belong with them, hmm." The blonde said, everyone was looking at Nyx for a while

"Who are you two?" she asked

"I'm Sasori and this nimrod is Deidara." Sasori said with a bored expression, Nyx and Naruto giggled while Deidara turn red with embarrassment.

"Why you, un!" Deidara said angry

"Deidara, Sasori, was telling me to stay away from nice people the only reason why you came here?" Nyx asked with 'you-not-serious-right?' face; Deidara was about to say something but Sasori got to him.

"No. We wanted to invite you to the Annual Akatsuki Competition." Sasori said with a bored

"A competition?" She asked, it seem she was just back in Athens, Athena would laugh at her.

"We'll we're inviting you. Here's the invite. You can bring someone with you." Sasori Whispered as he walked away, Deidara grin and walked up to Nyx

"Sweetheart stay away from the trash or they'll just slow you down in this school, un. I'll be happy to tell them to back off, hmm." Deidara said with a grin, Nyx just glared at him.

"Well Sweetheart! These are my new friends so play nice. Because I'm not alway a Sugar Queen. Don't tell me what to do or else." Nyx said as her eyes turned completely black, Deidara walked away slowly.

"Don't worry, un. You'll come to us soon, hmm." He whispered walking away.

"I hate guys like that." Nyx said glaring at where he stood, her fist tighten. Naruto felt uneasy when she got angry. The bell rang.

"Time for Lunch!" Naruto said hoping to distract her from her anger, Nyx snapped out of her anger and smile softly.

"Yay! Food!" Nyx laughed and Naruto grinned, they picked up their stuff and walk for a minute or so to the Lunch room which was in an entire build.

"Holy shit.." Nyx said and Naruto busted out laughing, Nyx just stare at him, "What?" she asked


	5. Sorry

im sorry readers, i know you've been waiting for this story to pick up but in truth i dont think i can write for this story anymore. i've hit the wall with it and ive made it go straight to the point. but i have another story in mind that i hope you'll love. i'll be starting on it soon. im sorry but thank you for reading! maybe i'll remake this into a better one! ^_^ do not fret! i will make it up to you all!


End file.
